Final Fantasy X2
by Ball-Of-Snow
Summary: For those of you who have never played the Final Fantasy games, you may not understand some of the terms that are said throughout the story. Plus, please bear in mind that this is a follow up on the previous game title Final Fantasy X.
1. Prologue and Introduction

Prologue

_Two years have passed since Sin was destroyed._

_Since defeating Sin, and becoming the High Summoner, Yuna has lived in her childhood home of Besaid Island and the predictable days pass by one after another. Isn't this the simple happiness that she always wanted? Still, Yuna senses something is missing...  
Then, one day, her former gaurdian, Rikku comes to Besaid and shows Yuna a movie sphere. The recording is of him! Or is it? Yuna can't tell whether its him or just someone that looks like him.  
"Let's go look for more clues!" Rikku suggests.  
If it is him, Yuna might be able to see him one more time. If not, Yuna will probably never see him again.  
No matter what the truth may be, the answers she finds may change things forever.  
Yuna begins another adventure._

Chapter One

In Luca, a very popular, moving, bustling city, in Luca stadium, people cheered and cheered as the sun shade of the giant stadium sealed the sky, covering the stadium in a cool shadow. Rikku, wearing a yellow bikini top, red scarf, and yellow short shorts, blonde hair, and blue eyes with spiral pupils, and blue shoes, dragged a security gaurd behind a wall. Paine, an albino woman wearing a black top, black shorts, and thigh'-high boots motioned her hand for Rikku to follow. Rikku whispered into the communication device fitted onto her ear.

"Y, R, P. In position...It's show time girls." Rikku said, and turned it off, witha smirk.  
Meanwhile, out in the stadium, people were going nuts. The concert was about to begin. People on roating devices that flew over the lovely loud audience, played electric guitars. The stage was alive, literally. The head was a stage, and the rest was a body with many arms that had drums ready.

"3...2...1..."The crowd shouted, and then BOOM! The lights flashed onto Yuna who had suddenly appeared onto the stage. Her neck lengthed brown hair, white top, purple skirt, and white sleeves that resembles Kimono sleeves.

"**What can I do for you?"  
**Yuna stepped forward and spun. Light spiralled around her and changed her attire completely. Yuna 's hair no longer fell on her sides of her face but now spiked out a little, and she now had a long length of hair, tied into a long ponytail. She wore a purple dress with a short skirt, and purple sleeves and brown boots. She caught a microphone from the light and began to sing and dance.  
**"What can I do for you? What can I do for you?  
I can hear you.. What can I do for you? What can I do for you?  
Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart...I can see a place,  
That's somethin' like this, everynow and then I just don't know what to do,  
but still I know that I,  
Can never go back.  
From the things I've seen...in those hazy dreams,  
Can't compare what Im seein' now..."  
**

Amongst the crowd, Rikku had been spying Yuna, moving a little to the rythmic singing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. A security gaurd. He wore the standard unifrom, a hat that covered almost the entire head, a green top and he had a metal baton.  
Rikku huffed then giggled.  
**"Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees!"  
**Rikku caught the gaurd off gaurd and punched him out.

**"And oh! I know! The World of Real Emotion has sorrounded me,  
I wont give into it."** Rikku resumed spying.  
**"And oh! I know! The world of Real Emotion has sorrounded me,  
still I can hear you calling out to me...  
'You'l never be alone.' What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? What Can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? I can hear you...  
And if I find The world of real emotion has sorrounded me,  
and I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be...**

Meanwhile, another security gaurd found Paine. She was on the stairs, waiting for Rikku. The gaurd ran up to stop Paine whatever she was doing. Paine kicked the gaurd's baton away, then kicked him hard in the face. She slide down the banister and Rikku was on one of the devices the guitarists got. They both turned to dancing Yuna.

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"**

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

I can hear you  
The crowd screamed with applause for the concert. Rikku and Paine were now heading towards Yuna on the hovering device.


	2. Chapter 1 Begin

Yuna continued to dance, almost in compulsive behavour. Rikku and Paine now joined her on the stage.  
"Hey, give it back already!" Rikku shouted.  
"Hmph! Boys!" Yuna shouted. The voice out of her voice was not Yuna's voice. Two flashes of light and two men from a group known as the "Leblanc Syndicate" appeared. They wore full body green suites with chainmail veils vocering thier faces with the Syndicate trademark, a Love heart with holes.  
"What in on this number? Then show me your moves!" Yuna said.  
"Think you can keep up?" Paine asked sarcastically, and they engaged in battle.

Yuna danced a certain step a flash of thunder, a basic spell in the world of Spira, hit Paine and Rikku. The Leblanc goons followed up with an unsuccesful attack. Rikku was already busily robbing Yuna of potions and grenades that would let off a little explosion. Paine pretty much decapitated the goons with her long, dark sword, which left Yuna alone.  
Rikku threw a bomb and Yuna fell in defeat. The crowd grew louder. This must have been exciting.

"I could have danced all night." Paine declared.  
"Sorry! No time for an encore!" Yuna teased and dropped a pink sphere and a white flash followed. The three of them were now outside of Luca stadium, Yuna fleeing.  
"Hold still!" Rikku exclaimed.  
The "Yuna" They had followed was very fast and was almost out of sight. And no way in hell did multiple Leblanc Syndicate constantely attacking them. Soon even female members were in on the game. They the females wore peach coloured full body outfits, and looked pretty much the same as the men. Unlike the men, they had paper fans in the shape of the Leblanc symbol. Occasionally landing a nasty hit on either Rikku or Paine, each goon was knocked down and outta the way.

Soon at Luca docks, Yuna was out of sight.  
"Hey you run too fast!" Rikku shouted.  
From behind.  
"Your too slow little girl." It was one of the Leblanc Syndicate's leader's body gaurds, Logos, a chinese looking man that wore a similar men's uniform, only blue, and no veil. Instead of waring a claw on his hand he had two pistols.  
"Show's over! Bwahahaha!"  
Rikku looked again and it was Ormi, the other body gaurd of the leader of the Syndicate's leaders. He wore a purple men's unifrom, no veil. In stead of claws, he had a shield on his back, and was very fat.

"Yeeowch." Rikku said.  
"This way." Paine beckoned Rikku. The two hurried towards the boats, and the Syndicate henchmen followed. Suddenly multiple gunshots at Logos and Ormi's feet. Rikku and Paine looked. It was Yuna. in her white top, blue short shorts, and spiked hair with an extremely long pontial, and blue boots. She wore a skirt that covered her left leg only that was frilly. She ran over to the action and bounced off of Ormi's shield. Now in the air, Yuna fired rapid gunshots at Logos and Ormi again, and backflipped back onto the ground. Paine lifted her sword into the air, and Rikku spun her daggers and grinned.

"Where's the imposter?!" Yuna exclaimed.  
"Just wait." Rikku replied. Now in battle, the men were no match, and Yuna and Rikku took care of Logos, while Paine surpassed Ormi's shield. The two sat there, crying in defeat.

"That's quite, enough snivelling boys!" The concert Yuna said and was now in the scene. Two Yunas, looking exactly the shame stood.  
"My grid.." Yuna said.  
"You give Yunie's garment grid back right now!" Rikku exclaimed.  
"Didin't you girls ever learn to share?" Concert Yuna asked in a cheeky tone.  
Yuna had enough.  
"Give it back!"  
"Fine, its yours." Concert Yuna said and tossed a device into the air, all 3 gasped. Yuna jumped up and caught it.

Concert Yuna struck a pose, and suddenly, she disappeared, and was replaced by her true identity. Leblanc, the leader of the Leblanc Syndicate, who had blonde hair done up in a spiky geisha from, with the syndicate simbol tattooed on her chest. She wore purple lipstick and purple eyes to much. She wore a purple outfit with a large collar at the back, and revealed most of the front body. She wore purple heeled boots.  
"But it won't be long for yours, loves!" Leblanc exclaimed, and battle begun.

Yuna hurridly used the garment grid, and she dropped her gun. Now, flower petals sorrounded her and she was dressed as Concert Yuna. She then began dancing the "Darkness dance" which temporarily blinded Leblanc. Rikku and Paine did the rest by giving her a few nasty cuts. Leblanc submitted in defeat.

"I..I wont go easy on you, next time!!" Leblanc called as she, Ormi and Logos fled the scene.  
"Get back here!" Rikku shouted.  
"Rikku." Paine said.  
They looked and saw even though battle was over, Yuna was still dancing, she looked really confused and then laughed. She was having fun anyway.


	3. Chapter 1 i

"I Didn't know what was going on, it was as if someone elses's excitement took over. I was...frightened. Then, while I was dancing, something happened." Yuna thought.  
"You sure looked like you were having fun." Rikku said to Yuna.  
They were now aboard Rikku's Brother's airship, The Celcius, a large red airship, fitted with all the latest technology 'borrowed' from all around Spira.  
"I was. It felt like someone else's excitment took over!" Yuna said, excitedly.  
"That can happen when you use the garment grid." Everyone turned to Shinra. The Al Bhed whiz kid that had more smarts then there were grains of sand on Besaid Island's white beaches.  
"The emotions of the previous owner or recorder of the sphere sometimes passes onto the user." Shinra went on.  
"But isn't that dangerous?" Rikku asked.  
"I can't really say..." Shinra said.  
"But its your invention!" Buddy answered. Buddy was another smarty pants, who used a computer to pick up treasure waves. He too was an Al Bhed, a human race with thier own unique language, and spiral pupils.

"I'm just a kid." Shinra said. It was true. He was almost knee high to Yuna, wore a full body suit and a mask. A mask wasn't rarely on an Al Bhed's face.  
Rikku's Brother started to clear his throat.  
"Dancing Yuna? I want to see!" He declared.  
"It'l cost you." Yuna joked, with a teasing grin.

"Ooh, wait one moment." Said Brother, and reached into his over-alls pockets for his wallet.  
"She's kidding." Paine said to Brother, with a look on her face as if to say 'you gullible moron.'

"What.. No dance?!" Brother exclaimed. An alarm went off. The airship was close to finding treasure waves! Everyone headed to thier stations. Except Yuna and Paine. Yuna started walking to Rikku.  
"Having fun?" Rikku asked.  
"You bet!" Yuna exclaimed.  
"It all began when I saw this sphere of you..." She began to think of _him_.  
"Glad to hear it. For a while, I was starting to feel like a good for nothing kidnapper." Rikku said.  
Yuna giggled.  
"Don't be silly."

'Yuna! Has my talking gotten better?' Yuna turned to Brother, at the Pilot's wheel. It was true. His english had really improved from poor, to good. Yuna nodded, and Brother smiled.

Yuna looked at Brother. "Anything?" Yuna asked.  
"Still Analysing." Brother said. Yuna nodded and headed for the Ship's elevator.  
She set it to 'Cabin' and the elevator began. There, was were thier beds were, and were Barkeep was. Barkeep was a hypello. A blue amphibious humanoid creature that talks, with a 'sh' sound instead of 's'.

"Mish Yoona, what can I do for you?" Barkeep asked.  
"Im going to take a nap." Yuna said.  
"Shleep tight."  
Yuna then climbed up the stairs and slept. When she awoke, over the PA, Brother was telling everyone of The Gullwings- The name of the group- to report to the bridge. Yuna did so.

"Treasure waves from Gagazet." Brother announced.  
"Alright!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Gullwings, move out!" Brother shouted and sped up to mount Gagazet.


	4. Chapter 1 ii

_Sacred Mount Gagazet. Home of the Ronso people, gaurdian of Zanarkand, City of the dead._  
They approached Mount Gagazet, the tallest, coldest mountain in all of Spira, that was also home to the Ronso; the blue humanoid lion people who always talked in third person.

Everyone gasped in awe.  
"Hey the rocks are floating!!" Yuna exclaimed. The rocks WERE floating!  
"Don't tell me we have to climb up that thing?!" Rikku said nervously.  
"No worries, were taking you to the top." Buddy said and with that, they got higher, and Yuna, Rikku and Paine all jumped out and landed on an old tall ruin, about 8 metres off the ground. Yuna looked down, and felt faint. She then began to fall backwards.  
"Yuna!" Rikku and Paine exclaimed, and clasped her hands.

Rikku's communications device began.  
"So, how is everything going?" Brother asked over the device.  
"Disasterrific!" Rikku shouted.  
"Disasterrific is not a word...Say Disastrous, like the rest of Spira!" He went on.  
"Not listening!" Rikku replied.  
"Want me to hurt him?" Paine asked.  
"That would be great!"  
One final heave, ho and they lifted Yuna.

"Thanks, that was a little close..." Yuna said.  
"A little?" Paine asked.

"Come in!" Brother shouted over the device.  
"We're here, everything's fine now." Yuna reassured him.  
"Yuna, keep a close eye on Rikku." Brother said.  
"You got it."

Shortly afterwards they were jumping up and down ruins until they climbed down some old stairs and came across a wall.

"Oh...just great..." Rikku said unhappily.  
"A dead end..." Paine said.  
Yuna noticed the blue machine on the wall, that was the size of one's own palm. She looked at it.

"Think this Machina works at all?" She asked.  
"Give it a try." Paine answered and Yuna did.  
The floor beneath them suddenly began to lower itself. Slowly, slowly.  
"I wonder how safe this actually is...?" Yuna wondered.  
Suddenly, the elevator jolted and was hurling to the ground beneath them, all three screaming.  
Bang!  
"Owwiee..." Rikku moaned.

Thier communication devices buzzed.  
"What happened?! Is Yuna OK?!" Brother shouted.  
"Things are..Ow...disaterrific..." Yuna answered slowly.  
"Disasterrific?!" Im on my way!" Brother shouted.  
The 3 stood up and went on with thier search of a sphere. After all, it was the whole reason why they were here.

"What about me?" Rikku said shaking her arms. He was her brother after all.  
They climbed up some more ruins and stepped onto a pink pavement with purple outlining and began to hurry off.

"Oh!"

Yuna turned around.  
"Who's there?"

Then Paine and Rikku stood alongside Yuna when Leblanc jumped the ruins from before and stood there smugly.  
"Err, Leblanc, remember that name well, loves!" Leblanc said. She had never really introduced herself. Some greeting.  
"Ah, The Thief." Yuna said.  
"Whatever do you mean? Urgh, thats what I HATE about ametuars... They have NO concept of what it takes to be a TRUE sphere hunter!"  
Rikku leaned to Yuna.  
"Maybe she'l go away if we ignore her..." She said quietly.  
"YOU! I heard that!" Leblanc said, pointing a finger at Rikku. "As I was saying; AMETUARS!"  
"Ametuars? Wern't you the one following us?" Paine said.  
"Following?! Hmph, a mere coincedence." Leblanc answered.

"You was rights boss, as always!" Ormi said, as he jumped up the ruins. Sweat appeared on Leblanc's pretty face.  
"Yes, FOLLOWING them HAS payed off splendidly." Logos said as he stood next to Leblanc. Yuna and Rikku giggled. The "Unmatched" sphere hunting syndicate's secret was out in the open!

"Laugh while you can," Leblanc said, and reached for her steel fan.

There they were, 6 people in another fight. As Yuna's ammo from her guns failed to penetrate Ormi's shield, Leblanc did a swift spin, and a gush of sonic speed wind sent YRP back a few feet. Paine caught herself with her sword and charged at logos, as he fired repetatively. Yuna shot a hard bullet and it penetrated Logo's arm. He holered in pain and sat down. Ormi charged at Rikku, about to throw his shield at her, which is when she decided to immitate Yuna from earlier, and bounced off his shield- and had stolen his wallet in the process.

Ormi stood there, shocked, until Rikku kicked him really hard in the bum. It stung so much he cried.  
Leblanc stood there, fan ready.  
"Stop your slacking this instant, and get your act together!" She shouted, and kissed Ormi on the cheek. Suddenly, he was fit as a fiddle, and he threw his shield at Yuna at a fast pace. Paine jumped in front and used her sword to knock it back. It did, and smacked Leblanc to the ground. Rikku cut Ormi's hands with her daggers and Ormi finally cried louder then ever. Leblanc struggled to stand.

"Hmph...and this is the thanks I get for going easy on you!" She said; almost like she was never fighting, when she was clearly tired. She dropped a smoke bomb and blinded everyone for a moment, and smoke chocking them for a second or two.  
"Hey!" Yuna shouted.  
"Who does she think she is?!" Rikku asked, through coughs.  
"SHE is getting hurt..." Paine replied.


End file.
